Closed Eyes Still Look Forward
by Ibrahil
Summary: Haruka no es de hilar más de unas dos –tres como máximo- palabras juntas. Aunque es bien sabido que cuando lo hace no es precisamente para ser amable.


**Titulo:** Closed Eyes Still Look Forward

**Autor:** Ibrahil (evian-fork)

**Fandom:** Free!

**Rating:** NC-17

**Parejas/Personajes:** Haruka Nanase/Makoto Tachibana – Ran Tachibana- Ren Tachibana…

**Género:** Romantic fluff

**Advertencias:** Domesti fluff, un poco de angst/drama.

**Categoría:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Esto le pertenece todo todito a Koji Oji, aunque la historia y las actitudes son mías.

**Palabras: 4700**

**Resumen: **_Haruka no es de hilar más de unas dos –tres como máximo- palabras juntas. Aunque es bien sabido que cuando lo hace no es precisamente para ser amable._

_Si Makoto no llevara más de dos años viviendo con él, se ofendería muchísimo, pero en este caso, opta por sostenerse la cabeza entre las manos y maldecir en voz baja a sus ancestros, a su hermana solo la insulta silenciosamente, sin hacer mucho ruido. Haru está a su lado, y el muy supersticioso pasa su dedo por el marco de la puerta de su nueva casa, frunciendo el ceño._

**NDA:** Escrito para laurineandersen, espero que te guste todo lo que le he puesto, que creo que ha sido todo lo que has colocado en tus deseos. Quise en un inicio hacerlo AU, pero había tanto que ponerles, igualmente, se me ha ido AU por las decisiones que han tomado entre todos. Titulo basado en la canción del mismo título por Chiodos. Para la comunidad swimmingfree. Mi primer fic de anime en 10 años… e.e que horror.

* * *

- Supongo que esto es lo que sucede cuando tú dices que quieres empezar desde cero. Debo admitir que no ha sido tu mejor idea, Mako. – Haruka no es de hilar más de unas dos –tres como máximo- palabras juntas. Aunque es bien sabido que cuando lo hace no es precisamente para ser amable.

Si Makoto no llevara más de dos años viviendo con él, se ofendería muchísimo, pero en este caso, opta por sostenerse la cabeza entre las manos y maldecir en voz baja a sus ancestros, a su hermana solo la insulta silenciosamente, sin hacer mucho ruido. Haru está a su lado, y el muy supersticioso pasa su dedo por el marco de la puerta de su nueva casa, frunciendo el ceño.

Es lo mejor que han conseguido. Vamos, que por más apartamentos de 2x2 que haya en Japón, no es suficiente para ambos, no cuando ya el trabajo de Makoto es estable, y Haru necesita sitio donde poner su equipo de entrenamiento, su bicicleta y su jodido jardincito.

- No dice literalmente empezar desde cero, solo dice que tendríamos que empezar con algo… de bajo nivel e irlo subiendo. – responde aun con la mano cubriendo su boca, no se le entiende mucho, pero si lo necesario, y eso lo comprueba cuando Haru asiente y no dice más del tema.

Conseguir una casa de dos plantas ha sido toda una travesía para ambos, el dinero de Haruka es el que más ha ayudado, las competencias son bastante prolíficas, más del trabajo de Makoto no se puede decir mucho, ha decidido empezar desde el puesto más abajo durante los años que estuvo en la universidad, luego ha optado por trabajar para una compañía japonesa, y le han dado un buen trato hasta ahora, pero no el suficiente para conseguir una casa propia del tamaño de la que han conseguido. Lo que sí han acordado entre ambos es que equiparla sería su deber, no que tengan problema en compartir el dinero, el único con una cuenta es Mako, y allí es donde va a parar todo el dinero que ambos hacen mensualmente.

Cuando acordaron hacerlo de esa forma, Makoto no estaba muy seguro de que funcionaria, pero el trabajo le quitaba horas parar ir de compras, y los fines de semana en los que estaba solo, lo único que hacía era rumiar en la cama mientras veía TV y comía cualquier dulce exótico que Haru le traía del interior del país y del exterior cuando iba a sus competencias, o de esos que sus fans enviaban al apartamento. Ahora, sin embargo, gozarían de privacidad por unas semanas hasta que las mismas descubrieran cual era la nueva residencia de Haruka.

Mirando por última vez el portal derruido y pensando que lo primero que compraría sería una puerta con un vitral circular, sonrió, convenciéndose que el estado de la casa obligaría a Haru a quedarse por más tiempo. Le necesitaba, había estado un mes entero fuera de Japón en su capacitación para las próximas olimpiadas, aprendiendo técnicas nuevas en Estados Unidos; le extraña, pero no se atreve a decírselo, la confianza entre ellos no es el problema, es mas en su habilidad parar no quebrarse como una varita con la sola mención de lo que ha sentido todas estas semanas.

Haruka se gira hacia a él, quien se ha quedado en el recibidor viéndole la espalda ahora más fuerte a su pareja, músculos definidos, ropa apretada y lista para sacársela y meterse a la piscina, aunque también cómoda parar viajar en el minuto en el que su entrenador le pida marcharse, irse de su lado por quien sabe que numero de vez. Cuando sus ojos verdes se consiguen con las usualmente gemas frívolas que su novio posee, tiene que apartar la mirada rápidamente y moverse.

No llega muy lejos cuando una mano le toma de la muñeca y la otra de la cintura y entonces Haruka le está moviendo veloz, potente hasta tenerle muy cerca. Nunca comprenderá como es que al ser más bajo Haruka haya desarrollado más músculos que él, y mucha más fuerza, la suficiente como para controlarle como un muñeco, hasta la mano que se posa en su barbilla es poderosa, incluso los labios con los que le besa lo son, un beso que dice "estoy aquí, no voy a irme, confía en mí, confía".

La experiencia le ha enseñado a no confiar en el tiempo que Haruka estima que estará en casa. Así que por eso simplemente se deja hacer, su cuerpo de forma inevitable, rindiéndose dócil a lo que Haruka le pide. Confiara en tenerle parar el al menos esta noche.

- Estamos cansados, vayamos a la cama. – aunque la propuesta suena tentadora, aún es temprano y quiere ver qué otras cosas deberá agregar a la lista de cosas que ya ha previsto desde la primera vez que vino a ver la casa hace unas semanas.

No es mucho lo que hay que reparar, no hay goteras, ni grietas, pero algunas paredes si están desconchadas y hay una zona de madera que rodea a lo que asume era una fuente, pero que ahora no es más que un espacio de cemento vacío que seguramente acabe convirtiendo en un pequeño estanque para carpas moteadas.

Le gusta que tengan un estanque dentro de la casa, le da un toque refinado a ese lugar, pero sabe, es consciente, de que pasaran varios meses antes de que pueda invitar a sus amigos de trabajo o del equipo de Haru. A su hermana no hay forma de mantenerla alejada del lugar, seguramente mañana este tocando a la puerta y obligándole a que la deje a entrar, no importa que ahora tenga un novio al que molestar, no deja de meterse en su vida.

- ¿estas molesto? – Haru está apoyado en la puerta de la sala en la que se encuentra, revisando nuevamente el plano de lo que quiere hacer con ella, será una especie de segundo recibidor, y hará de la siguiente sala el comedor, cerca de la cocina y luego una pequeña sala de descanso, y dejara que Haru se quede con las habitaciones inferiores para su equipo. – Mako…

- No, no lo estoy. – se rasca el cuello y luego se pasa la mano por el cabello, pero no le ve. – solo ve a preparar la cama, no pasa nada. – trata de sonreírle, pero falla fatalmente. Sabe que Haruka es malo con los sentimientos, pero hay que ser muy frio para no notar cuan herido esta por tan larga ausencia de su pareja. – me siento estúpido.

- Me dijiste que estabas bien. – Haru parece enfadado cuando se lo dice.

No es para menos, fue él quien le despidió con un beso tímido en el baño del aeropuerto y una sonrisa alegre en la sección de abordaje hace un mes; y le recibió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se abrazaba a él hasta asfixiarle.

- Me tomo por sorpresa, no me habías dicho que era tanto tiempo. – siente que habla demás mientras está de pie en una sala vacía que necesita mucho trabajo, pintura nueva, cuadros, muebles de cuero blanco o color madera, quizás con cojines de terciopelo verde manzana. Aunque ya estaban cercanos a la Navidad, que Haru no celebraba, pero sabía que su hermana no desaprovechaba ninguna festividad fuera oriental y occidental.

- Debiste decirme. – fue cortante, Mako escucha el filo del cuchillo en su voz y le hace fruncir el ceño, pero no, no va a pelear por una de estas tonterías, está muy mayorcito para hacerlo, prefiere permanecer callado mientras saca la diminuta agenda del bolsillo trasero derecho de su jean y anota lo que debe comprar y preguntar a su hermana. – Mako, debiste decirme.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me fuera contigo? Lo siento, Haruka, mis días en la natación se han terminado, yo crecí, y tengo un trabajo al que dedicarme, no puedo viajar cuando quiera. – si le va a dar por ponerse así, él también va a enfadarse.

Haru solo le mira fijamente, lo sabe solo porque siente su mirada fijada en su cuello.

- No sé qué más decirte de lo que ya he dicho, estoy cansado de discutir esto.

* * *

La cocina esta hecha un desastre para cuando su hermana llega a la casa unos días después.

Ran está como una loca, paseándose por toda la casa, caminando de un sitio a otro con desesperación mientras ayuda a el mayor de los Tachibana a desempacar entre regaños y gritos, no solo por su parte, sino por los de Ren también. Toda la casa se encuentra alterada desde muy temprano en la mañana, pero es solo pasado el mediodía cuando Haruka se despierta, esta enredado entre las sabanas nuevas que Mako puso explícitamente para él y el sueño parece no quitársele.

Lo primero que recuerda al levantarse es lo que hablaron la noche anterior, como Mako había estado tan enfadado como dolido, y le había mirado con sus hermosos ojos claros, penetrándole el alma. No podía creer cuanto le dolía a él verlo en ese estado, tan desviado de sus objetivos, sumamente preocupado por él y por su ausencia. No podía hacer nada, mucho menos cuando se estaba preocupando por las futuras olimpiadas y su actuación representando a su país ante los musculosos y habilidosos americanos.

Aun en la cama, se frota el rostro con una mano mientras que se mordisquea el dedo meñique de la otra, viendo directamente al techo con ojos azules adormilados. Apenas puede concentrarse en lo que debe hacer en la casa, con solo pensar en Makoto todo lo demás importa poco.

Cuando llega a la cocina de la nueva casa, Makoto tiene ambas manos sobre la cadera mientras contempla los estantes que requieren una nueva capa de aceite protector de madera y también algo de pintura. Tiene una galón de cada uno al lado de sus pies, pero parece querer evaluar los daños antes de tocar la pintura. Haru lo observa por un momento, antes de moverse.

Makoto pega un chillido cuando un par de brazos le rodean la cintura y todo su cuerpo se eriza como el de un gato ante el peligro, se gira con brusquedad para descubrir que es Haruka quien le ha sorprendido, con su mejor expresión adormilada y marcas de sabana en su limpio rostro.

- ¡Haru! – exclama, el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, se distrae completamente de lo que estaba haciendo, y, olvidando la pelea que han tenido el día anterior, se abraza al cuello de su chico, dándole los buenos días con la boca apretada a la nuca. No reparte besos porque sabe que se quedara con una masa temblorosa entre los brazos, ya que en eso se convierte Haruka cuando manipula su punto débil. La sola respiración de su boca ya tiene al de ojos azul cielo temblando ligeramente, inclinando su cuerpo al que se aferra al suyo.

- ¿No has decidido que hacer primero? – pregunta, aceptando el abrazo y el perdón momentáneo que le ofrece Makoto, ya que si este quiere omitir por hoy el punto amargo de su relación, él también va a hacerse el desentendido, aunque tenga toda la culpa en el asunto.

Aun algo adormilado, corresponde al beso de su novio con suavidad cuando este une sus labios con timidez, la misma con la que siempre le besa por primera vez a diario, con la que le beso el día de su primer encuentro amoroso, cuando le sudaban las manos por el nerviosismo, y no dejaba de retorcerlas a la altura de su entrepierna como una colegiala, bueno, sí que eran colegiales en ese entonces, pero ahora que eran adultos, no esperaba menos del tímido Makoto, y lo prefería de esa forma a tener que soportar alguna otra pareja que siempre quisiera contacto físico.

De pronto, dejo de pensar, anulando cada pensamiento para prestar suma atención a la lengua que le reclamaba atención, ahora eso sí que era nuevo, usualmente era el quien daba ese primer paso, cortando con su frialdad a través de la timidez de Makoto. Corresponde, por supuesto, con la misma hambre de siempre, aunque el sabor a durazno en la lengua de Tachibana pronto se vuelve salado; el solo tiene que abrir los ojos para fijarse en las lágrimas que recorren el rostro de su amado cuyos ojos permanecen cerrados fuertemente como si quisiera desvanecerse en el momento que ambos viven.

Se siente decepcionado de tener que dejarlo dentro de pocos días, derrotado por no poder vencer esa barrera que desde que ambos escaparon de la preparatoria con diplomas en las manos no han podido derrumbar. La barrera del tiempo y el espacio, de su trabajo y el de Makoto, de sus sueños y los de su novio, de sus metas trazadas y de las anunciadas por el chico mayor de los Tachibana.

Con pena, lleva una mano al rostro de Tachibana y limpia sus lágrimas, le besa igual de insistente, sintiendo como Makoto gimotea y se apoya en su cuerpo.

- Asumo que tienen una habitación para hacer sus cosas, ¿no? – se burló Ran Tachibana al entrar en la habitación con su hermano menor detrás cargando una bolsa con sabanas. – encontramos esto en una de las cajas, imagino que habrá que llevarlas a lavar porque están llenas de polvo. – continuo como si no hubiera visto lágrimas en los ojos, aunque todos sus instintos le decían que Haruka se merecía un buen coscorrón por hacer llorar a su hermano o por lastimarlo, fuera cual fuera el caso, pagaría caro muy pronto, tan pronto Makoto alejara la vista de su novio él le daría una paliza. - ¿Y bien? – sus cejas se alzaron cuando nadie le respondió, simplemente recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Makoto cuando volvió a insistir en el tema.

No le gustaba ver a su hermano así, pero sabía que él había elegido con testarudez este camino y que ella aceptaba eso también.

* * *

Le encontró en el cuarto de lavandería, apoyado en la secadora mientras veía el agua bailar en la lavadora frente a él a través del espejo, parecía concentrado en el agua, con esa mirada, era incapaz de decir que estaba pensando; pese a que muchos habían calificado a Makoto de fácil de leer, tenía poco de eso. Le observo durante un buen rato, preguntándose cuando se había hecho su costumbre mirarle desde lejos.

- No tienes por qué quedarte allí. – Mako le dijo en un tono suave, sin girar a verle. – no estoy molesto, y te prometo que lo que sucedió en la sala no volverá a pasar. – lo dijo muy pasito, palabras musitadas en un tono que indicaba que las había practicado durante un buen rato. – sabes que me duele que tengas que irte, pero es lo que quieres, y lo acepto. Así como tu aceptas que yo tenga mi propio trabajo. – bajo su mirada al suelo esta vez antes de animarse a verle a los ojos. - ¿Qué color crees que quede mejor la cocina?

Era una trampa, esa pregunta gritaba "trampa" por cualquier esquina. Si le daba a escoger el de su preferencia, Makoto se enfadaría de nuevo, pero si respondía con un color cualquiera, Makoto lo sabría enseguida y pecaría de conformista. ¿Cómo solía ignorar estas preguntas? Oh, si… se quedaba en silencio; lo que en estos momentos no era la mejor opción de todas, de hecho, era la peor.

Se fijó en los ojos que esperaban su respuesta, ojos que le miraban fijamente con el dueño de estos contando los segundos para darle el ultimátum.

- Creo que podríamos ver un catálogo, juntos. – la respuesta vino a él como una chispa. – quizás. Si así lo quieres.

Observa con orgullo como una sonrisa lenta y radiante se va formando en los labios de Makoto, hasta que su rostro se convierte en una mueca completa de felicidad. Acertó esta vez, y con ello se pregunta si por eso es que encajan tan bien.

* * *

Es Diciembre, las Olimpiadas olvidadas junto con las remodelaciones que han acabado hace solo un mes, la casa luce como un palacio para ambos, bueno, para ambos y para el pequeño coso peludo que hay enrollado en una sábana mientras Mako le hace caritas. No es un bebe, ni siquiera es humano, y eso hace que Haru frunza el ceño mientras mira en ojos azules iguales a los suyos, solo que felinos.

- No nos lo vamos a quedar. – pretende que sea una declaración firme, pero se convierte en casi un maullido cuando junto a la cabecita peluda aparece otra de un color rojizo, y luego otra, y joder, esto es demasiado. - ¿Dónde los encontraste?

Estaba en calzoncillos cuando se consiguió a Tachibana acurrucado en el sofá meciendo a las, ahora seis, bolitas peludas. Ya se ha puesto pantalones, y aun así no sale de su asombro. Aunque a él no le hagan gracia los animales, siempre ha tenido un punto suave por ellos, y el punto débil de Makoto siempre han sido los gatos, así que, nada más verlos, y sumar eso a la expresión de cariño en el rostro del ex nadador, sabe que no tiene sentido luchar contra algo que él también quiere.

- Haru-chan… míralos, son demasiado bonitos… - hace un puchero, y eso provoca un bufido en Haruka, quien se niega a pensar que ha sonado como un gato enfadado, marcando territorio. –Haruuuuu… - extienden la vocal "u" hasta que pasa la raya de lo adorable y se convierte en un chillido molesto.

- Ya, ya, les traeré leche.

Y así es como se ganan seis gatos de mascota.

El asunto empezó cuando Makoto los consiguió en una caja cuando regresaba del trabajo, y sin poder resistirse, los tomo todos y se los llevo dentro del maletín por el subterráneo y de allí a la casa, los baño, los seco y luego les dio calor, sin avisar a Haruka siquiera de que había llegado a casa, emocionado como un chiquillo por tener su propia mascota, o mascotas.

La felicidad que siente al verlos a todos alimentarse del cuenco bajo que su novio les ha puesto sobre la alfombra vinotinto es solo comparada a la que siente al levantar la mirada y conseguirse con los ojos azulados de su pareja. El corazón le da un salto en el pecho, y casi al mismo tiempo está el saltando también, pero en dirección a Haruka. Este se tambalea, pero tiene la fuerza y resistencia suficiente como para soportar su peso.

- Tenemos que ponerles nombres, Haru-chan…. Oh, ese suena muy bien… mmm, el número uno será Haru-Chan, y este Rei-chan porque parece que tiene lentes y es el más callado de todos… este… este podemos llamarlo Reiko y a esta Chie-chan… ¡Oh! A este Obaka-chan… míralo, lleno de leche toda la alfombra… - la atención intensa que hace segundos Haruka había tenido sobre él ahora había sido absorbida por los gatitos, que con sus adorables manías encantaban a su novio.

Con esos pequeños tenía la batalla perdida.

* * *

Rei llega para el seis de Enero, el avión que ha tomado desde Francia hace que llegue directo a dormir en el cuarto de invitados, quedándose allí hasta bien entrada la noche. Haruka se ofrece a cocinar, como ofrenda de paz para ambos, porque ha estado practicando en la piscina local noche y día, volviendo loco a Makoto que no ha dejado de lanzarle miradas sucias por sobre el hombro.

Los gatitos han crecido y se han convertido en medianos animales que reptan entre los pies de Haruka cuando está cerca y que destruyen las piernas del sofá cuando ninguno de los dos los ven. Se siente como tener niños pequeños, recorriendo toda la casa y luego subiéndose a sus regazos tan pronto se sentaban, siempre pidiendo atención, comida y agua, además del cambio de la caja de arena, que no era solo una, sino seis, ya que según el veterinario todos los gatos debían tener una por separado.

- Esto es ridículo, - le había dicho a Makoto tan pronto habían colocado en distintos sitios de la casa las seis cajas de arena. – si te da por recoger un bebe de la calle, yo mismo le sacare de la casa. – el que dijera una frase tan larga hizo callar la burla que estaba por salir de la boca de Makoto en ese momento.

Hoy, sin embargo, Makoto tenía mucho que decir, con uno de sus pucheros adorables, le miraba desde la encimera sobre la que estaba sentado, con Chie-chan, el gato de color crema subido a su regazo, y los otros cinco rondándole los pies que le colgaban del borde.

Rei se despierta justo a tiempo para ver el pescado frito listo, con arroz de especias y verduras hervidas. No dice mucho mientras come, pero se nota que admira todo lo que ha hecho por la casa, y lo que ha hecho por la casa es bastante, aunque no lo ha hecho solo. Haruka, tratando de siempre estar en el lado bueno de su amante, hizo muchas de las mejorías, y ayudo a que la casa quedara decente y hermosa, además de que fue quien tomo la iniciativa de iniciar la decoración navideña, y eso coloco a Makoto en tal estado de éxtasis que está seguro que nunca tuvieron tanto sexo como lo hicieron en diciembre.

Sexo, hace cinco días que ni se tocan, justo después de que se marchara la primera vez a practicar.

Rei parece sentir la tensión entre ambos, y aunque no le extraña nada por lo que Makoto le ha contado a Nagisa y Nagisa le ha contado a él.

- ¿Cuándo retomas de nuevo el trabajo? – mira a Mako cuando pregunta, pero no tiene intenciones de cuestionar a uno solo.

- Pronto, no sé cómo van a sobrevivir los gatos si no voy a estar aquí. Aun son muy pequeños. – susurra, mirando su plato de comida aun medio lleno. – me preocupa que la comida que les deje no les alcance.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué deje morir a los gatos? – Rei se sobresalta, apenas acostumbrado a escuchar a Haru hablar del todo, pero escucharlo decir dos preguntas largas le sorprende. – pues si eso piensas entonces… - se puso de pie, y se marchó, así sin más explicaciones, dejando a Rei con una expresión de asombro en él.

- Eso fue… ¿raro? ¿O es común entre ustedes pelearse frente a invitados? Eso no es nada… hermoso. – suspiro, mirando su plato, y decidiendo continuar con él.

- Yo… ¿me disculpas?

No espera por una respuesta para moverse de la silla y seguir el mismo recorrido que ha hecho Haruka hasta la habitación que comparten, aunque no está allí, pero si el reguero de su ropa de camino al baño. Abre la puerta y le observa en silencio, está sentado bajo el chorro de la ducha, con los ojos cerrados y ambos brazos aferrados a sus rodillas.

- Estoy asustado. – confiesa. – sabes como soy, sabes que me asusto de todo. – recarga su peso contra la puerta, inclinando la cabeza hacia el frente. – no quiero que les pase nada, y sé que no podrás cuidarlos cuando te vayas y cuando yo me vaya, y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar con ellos. – hace un puchero, sus enormes ojos verdes resplandeciendo. – Haru…

No espera por una respuesta, para ambos, es preferible que se marche y le deje tranquilo, reposando bajo el agua.

La estancia de Rei es corta, apenas un suspiro, pero tenerlo aun en sus vidas los anima a ambos más de lo que piensan. Rei y Nagisa tratan siempre de hacer presencia en la vida de ambos, como Ran y Ren, pero no tanto como a Makoto le gustaría.

Con Enero a cuestas, no resuelven las dudas de ambos, pero tampoco pelean.

* * *

- ¿Quieres que te empaque algo más? – no quiere preguntarlo, ni siquiera quería hacerle las maletas, pero cuando le miro sentado en la sala con los gatos metidos entre las piernas. – acaricia su cabello negro, y le besa la frente, ahora es el quien está en el regazo de Haruka, colocando su cabello detrás de sus orejas, o jugando con él. Va a extrañarle, va a extrañarle aun peor de cómo le ha extrañado aun teniéndolo aquí.

- Solo dame cuatro años más, solo cuatro años más y me retirare. – dice, con tal convicción que le roba el aliento.

- Haru…

- No, solo… solo cuatro años más y estaré aquí para ti.

- No quiero eso, no quiero que renuncies a tu sueño por mí, no quiero que… esto suceda… no quiero que te vayas, pero, no sé qué sentir, Haru… solo sé que voy a extrañarte. – se abraza con fuerza al de ojos azules, recibiendo el abrazo de este con lágrimas que se niegan a salir de sus ojos.

- Voy a extrañarte también, mi capitán. – el mote hace reír a Makoto, como si tuviera 15 de nuevo.

- No me digas capitán, me hace sentir mayor e importante.

- Lo amas.

- Te amo a ti, Haru. – susurra, chocando sus narices antes de unir sus labios.

- ¿Vamos a estar bien? ¿Vas a ir a verme? – cuando el beso acaba, siente mariposas en su estómago de nuevo, mariposas que le hacen muchas cosquillas. – quiero verte entre el público.

- Si, si, iré, ya, no me seas molesto porque te aseguro que te dejare allí solo con todos esos americanos. – Haru-chan, el gato, retoza con uno de sus pies, y la risita que suelta los mueve a ambos hasta el piso, sus caderas muy juntas, las de Haru haciendo una presión anormal por debajo de sus glúteos. – uh… alguien ya está extrañándome.

Un muy sonrojado Haruka se niega a pronunciar palabra con respecto a eso, moviéndose hasta que Makoto queda tendido en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, en una posición invitante. Verlo así le hace pensar en las ganas que va a tenerle cuando le vea dentro de cinco meses en Brasil; y que no podrá tocarle ni un pelo si no quiere arruinar todo su entrenamiento.

- ¿Ya no lo hicimos bastante anoche? Pensé que habías quedado satisfecho. – se enorgullece de lo avergonzado que se ve su pareja. - ¿Quieres hacerlo antes de irte de nuevo? Tenemos una hora… una hora para hacer lo que quieras… ¡Haru!

Le ha tumbado contra la alfombra, demostrándole cuanta fuerza le han dado esos entrenamientos una vez más, Makoto nunca se cansara de que lo haga, ni tampoco de dejarse hacer, no tan sumisamente como alguien tan callado como Haruka le gustaría, pero sí sin quejarse. Hace un tiempo que aprendieron a hacerlo bien, sin las torpezas de los primerizos, que se movían dando tumbos alrededor del otro; ya no se dejan llevar por el minimo calorcillo que sientan en la mañana, aunque algunos días no sea asi, pero la mayor parte de las veces, dejan que ese calor se convierta en una llamarada de pasión. Han aprendido a esperar.

* * *

El aeropuerto esta concurrido.

Haruka se marea con tanta gente, pero lo que más le frustra es que no puede ver a Makoto entre todas esas personas. Tiene una sombra de barba en el rostro que le hace ver mucho más mayor de lo que es, y también mucho más atractivo, teme que Makoto no lo reconozca comenzando el trayecto, porque han pasado tres meses sin verse y le han crecido más músculos de los que esperaba, en especial en los brazos, practicando el estilo mariposa.

Tiene tres maletas y viene solo, pero hay tanta gente a su alrededor que es difícil diferenciar donde empieza uno y acaba el otro. En la cafetería del aeropuerto, se toma un café instantáneo que sabe a rayos pero que acaba por quitarle el adormilamiento del largo vuelo, y se hacen veinte minutos y aún no ha visto el primer indicio de que Makoto le está buscando.

Se sienta y saca su celular, intenta encenderlo pero se ha muerto por las malas, y no tiene la batería extra que siempre empaca, sospecha que la ha dejado en el hotel donde se hospedaba. Su única opción es irse a casa y llamar a Tachibana para que regrese a esta, porque jura que no recuerda el número celular de su novio como para intentar llamarlo desde el aeropuerto.

- ¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Haru-chan! – las mejillas se le encienden cuando entre todo el mar de gente que ve pasar frente a él, siente la presencia de Makoto Tachibana antes de verlo, no muy lejos de donde esta con una expresión triste en su rostro buscándole. Parece mayor también, con una bufanda a cuadros rodeándole el cuello y un gran sobretodo marrón que le llega por debajo de las rodillas, se ve más robusto a como lo dejo la última vez, pero sus facciones siguen siendo delicadas y puestas en su lugar.

Con duda, se acaricia la sombra de barba de su rostro, pensando en escaparse unos minutos y acomodarse para este hombre perfecto; pero el simple hecho de hacerlo iría en contra de muchos principios que había conservado intactos.

No son más que unos minutos para que los ojos llenos de preocupación de Makoto se fijen en él, y se iluminen como luces navideñas de alta potencia.

Se pregunta cómo fue que noto que estaba enamorado de Makoto.

Quizás siempre lo estuvo.

Fin.


End file.
